


Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gay one shots

by A_dude



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dude/pseuds/A_dude
Summary: Gay shit
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty), Gideon/Joker (Call of Duty), Joker/Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Jealousy: Joker x Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot book for this fandom. Sorry if it's a bit jumpy.

Joker woke up to a slap on his inner thigh. Groaning, he turned his head, eyes squinted at the culprit. He quickly made the silhouette out to be his loving boyfriend,Jack Mitchell.  
"The fuck do you want sweetheart?", he spat out in a husky voice. No matter the condition he hated being woken up early.  
"I just wanted to see if you'd be joining me and another rookie for a tour around base?", the taller man replied.  
"No thank you babe, it's my day off and I wanna spend it sleepin, feel free to....join", he trailed off once he noticed that the other was gone. Sighing he plopped back down into the pillow.  
♤  
"And, that's the mess hall, usually people tend to just hang out in here and chill during their free time.", Mitchell said to David.  
David nodded, not really listening as he was focused on the Ex-Marine.  
"Say uh, Jack, can I call you Jack?", he started. Mitchell nodded and David continued.  
"Thank you, do you want to grab a drink with me later?", he asked. He seemed quite confident that by the end of the night they'd be screwing. All he had to do was charm the guy and,boom, he'll be deep inside the Marine.  
♤  
Later that day Mitchell, Joker, and David meet up at a decent bar off base. Joker decided to tag along because he decided that if Mitchell was going to be drinking with random men he should be there. Just in case something happens. After their first two rounds he was glad he came. David seemed to be getting a bit too touchy with his man and he didn't like that. There was no moment of peace between the loud music, loud drunks, and David's stories from the Navy.  
♤  
At least an hour passes and the three men have had at least a few rounds of booze and some mozzarella sticks. Joker was fuming by now given that David now had an arm wrapped around his Mitchell. The taller man seemed uncomfortable with the advances and got up to "use the restroom". Joker decided to go as well.  
♤  
"Damn he wouldn't take the damn hint babe", Mitchell said to Joker and pulled him in for a kiss.  
"I know the bitch was all over you, and I'm sure half if not all of his stories were fake", Joker lowly growled out.  
Mitchell chuckled and decided to keep his mouth shut. He knew that Joker was jealous, but he won't admit it. After a while their makeout session intensified, and they had to head home. Let's just say that the next day Mitchell had a limp in his walk.


	2. Primal Instinct: Joker x Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse: Joker's rut and Mitchell's heat seems to have synced up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a work in progress for a while.

Joker woke up and growled in pain once he felt his crotch stabbing at him. "Gah, the fuck us going on here, I wasn't supposed to start for another week", he groaned out. Rolling over to the side he picked up a sweet scent belonging to his favorite person. Instead of going back to sleep he decides to get up and follow said scent. It soon lead him to Mitchell's room where, leaning toward his door allowed him to listen to the other's whimpers. The sound was enough to release more pheromones from the alpha, causing the omega to whine out to him. Joker decided to listen a little longer to decide if going in would be a good idea. "Ah f-fuck" or "Joker", where a couple of the things Mitchell moaned out. Having enough of the sweet torture Joker opens Mitchell's door and steps in, closing it behind him. He crept over to Mitchell and began to undress. The taller man looked up at Joker from his bed, eyes widening and his blush darkening. "Joker please, please, please fuck me", the omega began to cry out. Given that he was already naked, all Mitchell had to do was sit up and crawl to Joker. The alpha felt his dick twitch at the sight. He was surprised he could even get harder. Getting onto the bed, Joker runs a hand through Mitchell's hair, and rubs his dick on the other's lips, signaling for him to suck. Mitchell eagerly takes Joker's cock and licks up and down the shaft. The omega wondered how it would all fit in his mouth. Soon getting frustrated Joker shoves it all in his mouth. Mitchell gags on it at first and soon starts to deep throat him, making sure to suck kard and use teeth. Taking his hands Mitchell gropes at Joker's balls, soaking in the sounds he makes as well. "Ahh fuck Jack", the Alpha moaned out. With this and the blowjob he wasn't if he'd last any longer. Taking notice of that Mitchell takes Joker's dick out of his mouth and quits fondling with his balls. Both actions cause Joker to growl out in dissatisfaction. Mitchell chuckles softly and lays down on his bed, legs spread wide open, and motions for Joker to come closer to him. The shorter male chuckles and grabs the lube that Mitchell kept on his nightstand and squirts some on his dick before putting the lube back and spreading the cold liquid on his dick. While he was prepping himself, Mitchell looked up at the other with lustfilled eyes and fingered himself to the sight of Joker's lubed up cock. "You better pull those fingers out if you want me to fuck your needy ass", Joker said in a low voice. If Mitchell's slick wasn't flowing then it really was now. The taller man removes his fingers from his ass and teasingly presses up against his dick. "Come on Jeremy, stick it in already", Mitchell purred out. He knew that Joker hated the use of his first name, and Mitchell was going to use it to his advantage. Joker snarled out at Mitchell and soon thrusts in. The heat, tightness, and wetness from the slick instantly washed his anger away. Joker let's out a moan along side with Mitchell, as he begins to thrust. His pace started of normally and gently. But, got more intense as the minutes flew by. Both were moaning messes as Joker went fast and rough on Mitchell. And, after an hour or two Mitchell came on the two of them. Joker followed soon after, knotting them together. The couple pant and chuckle as they begin to make out again. To the two it felt great to finally have a mate to go through the normally painful times with. Unfortunately they forgot that Mitchell shares a wall with Ilona, whom had heard everything and was now wide awake. She growls and heads to the kitchen for a snack until her body decides it's time to sleep again. Man, who would fuck at three in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request prompts! :)


	3. Pregnancy Problems: Joker x Mitchell for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell is pregnant now and Joker is a bit freaked out by this. Will have mpreg

1\. "Jermeyyyyy", Mitchell whined out. He had just gone through another morning of throwing up and dry heaving. He had recently bought a pregnancy test, and it came out positive. Soon his boyfriend walked in to see what Mitchell needed.  
"Yes sweetheart?", he asked as he began rubbing his omega's stomach. He recently found out that stomach rubs really seemed to help.  
"Can we get some more munchies?", he asked Joker.   
"Sure but first let's clean up, and then we can go to the grocery store and get whatever you want", Joker said and kissed the other male.  
-  
Soon after they made it to a seven eleven and bought some chips and ice cream. But, then thanks to hormones, Mitchell began to cry because Joker was driving too slow. The alpha just chuckled and sped up a bit.  
"Now your going to fast!", Mitchell sobbed.  
Joker knew this would be a long nine months. But it'll be worth it.  
-  
2\. Three months later, Mitchell was walking around the park near the base. He already had a large-ish bump poking through his shirt. Now he had to jump up two sizes in shirts so that his stomach wouldn't show. Other than that, he experienced other problems. For example he couldn't easily bend down to pet a dog he saw, and began to cry once more.   
-  
3\. Mitchell and Joker had just gotten back from the hospital after getting another trimester ultrasound of their babies. They were both quite excited to show the other's their twins. The ride home was full of emotions, and this time both of them were crying. Luckily Joker could still see the road.  
Once they got home they immediately went to Gideon and Ilona to show them the picture of their God children. Soon everyone was overwhelmed with joy. Which was soon broker once Mitchell asked if they could have anchovie pizza for dinner, and then cried about having fish breath later on.  
-  
4\. Mitchell was going into labor and had been rushed to the hospital. Once they got their room Joker began to rub Mitchell's shoulders to calm him down. Soon after twelve long hours of labor Mitchell had given birth to a baby girl and boy. The girl looked a lot like Joker, and the boy looked like Mitchell but with Joker's eyes. Soon the new parents began to cry while admiring their babies. They were ready to raise their children in a loving home. Now Mitchell just had to get back in shape before going on duty again.


	4. Liar: Mitchell x Joker also Joker x Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide  
> Mitchell finds out that Joker is having an affair with his best friend, and his stability goes to hell.

Mitchell sat on the loveseat with a bored expression on his face. He was currently waiting for Joker to finish getting ready so they could go on their date. After a few minutes he realized that he had forgotten something in his room, so he gets up to grab it. Right as he's halfway to his room he hears Jokers moans.

"What the hell?", he asked himself in a whispered voice. 

Looking through the crack in the door he sees something he would never forget. Joker and Gideon were making out, right behind his back. The sight caused the American to tear up. Was he no longer good enough for Joker? Hasn't he show his love and praise for the other? Mitchell stays quiet and goes over to his room.

"Well then, no wonder you were taking so long.", he said out loud as he opened his door.

Unknowingly to the other's, Mitchell had been planning his suicide for a long time. Now it was finally ready. He'd been trying to find reasons to live after Will's death. Four years ago he thought he had nothing to live for, then he met Joker. All was well when he had met Joker,and he had thought he had found that reason to live.

"Now he's gone, won't be needing me anymore", he said one he had opened the window.

He had found it quite funny that his window led into an abandoned alleyway. It was perfect, all he had to do was jump and he'd die without anyone seeing him. 

After making sure the note was taped to the door, Mitchell sat on the windowsill and looked up.

"I'm coming Will, Dad", he said as he closed his eyes.

The door had opened just as Mitchell fell out the window, and began his ten story journey to death. Ilona stood there frozen in fear as she watched her best friend fall to his demise. Now, she was angry.

Ilona had many reasons to be mad. One, at herself for not grabbing Mitchell's leg while she had the time. Two, at Joker and Gideon for being so selfish and sneak around behind Mitchell's back. And three, at Mitchell for not telling anyone about his plans of death. Now, her best friend was gone and she couldn't get him back.

Three years later and the now broken trio visit Mitchell's grave. Neither of them would forget what happened that night. And, Ilona sure as hell wouldn't forgive Gideon and Joker for driving Mitchell over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First angst for this book. Hope to write more. Please leave me some requests

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a drag. Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
